The Promise (Akb48, Wmatsui)
by Blackzhen
Summary: Jun made a promise with Rena 6 years ago, but she broke the promise with Rena. What was the reason that Jun broke the promise. what will Rena react went she knew Jurina is Jun. (wmatsui, AKB48)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Let's go see the sunset together!" He said it with a bright smile on his face.

'okay...' I answered with a nod.

After school ended, the boy ran and left little Rena behind.

'Come on, up!' a boy shouted with a smile on his face.

'Wait for me' I shouted while running, as I run after his shadow.

He disappeared.

'Noo, where are you ? don't leave me alone' I shouted as I reach out my hand and cry.

I felt tears rolling down my cheek, I open my eyes. I realise I'm on my bed with my hand raise up.

'Why do I dream about it ? It has been 7 years' what I thought on my mind.

When i was young ,I was a shy little girl.

I never had any friends until Jun came into my life

Jun is a smart kid, he is younger then me 2 years but we are in the same class since he skipped 2 grades.

He's my best friend and my knight, we did almost everything together.

We go to school together, we have lunch all the time, we always hangout at each others house since our house is few blocks away.

We thought this will last forever, but who would ever thought things could happen and break us apart.

It has been 7 years, since he left. And now I'm a 2nd year high school student, I'm still a very shy and quiet girl in class.

Barely have any friends.

I mostly spend my time at the library during lunch time.

Ever since Jun left, I haven't been good around people.

Jun, have you forgotten your promise with me?


	2. Chapter 1- Skip A Beat

**Chapter one- Skip A Beat**

Rena POV

-Whose heart, feeling all the loneliness. Whose love, only appreciate after losing it -

I wrote these lines down when I was thinking about you.

When are you coming back, Jun? I miss you.

What happen to the promise we made with each other 7 years ago?

You told me that you will be back for me and told me to wait for you for 6 years.

So we can finish the promise that we made together.

But now? I still believe you will come back for me.

Where are you, Jun? When are you coming back for me?

Jun POV

- Chase back the beautiful things that I have lose. Because of time different, who will be the one that remember each other?-

Rena, where are you ? How have you been?

I'm sorry, that I have break the promise I made with you 7 years ago.

But now I'm here, have you forgotten about me? Where are you ?

I really hope nothing has change between us.

But I guess things can't stay the same as it was right? Everything is so different now.

I'm sure she has grown up and become a pretty beautiful fine lady.

Maybe Rena is the popular kid in school that everyone like.

Maybe Rena has a boyfriend now. A bitter smile appear on my face.

Maybe you weren't the same Rena that I once know.

All these assumptions appear in my thoughts.

Jun, Rena POV

-loving you more , it started after you left- Rena

-loving you more, it started after I left- Jun

-where are you , Jun?- Rena

-where are you, Rena?- Jun

- I guess it is time for me to leave you , and move on- Rena

- please wait for me, I will find you- Jun

Rena was walking to school, these thoughts appear in Rena's mind while she was thinking about him, Jun.

When she arrived at school, she stopped in front of the school gate.

'Alrite !Today is a brand new day and a new semester, I will forget about him and move on' She said, and walked to her class with a bitter smile on her face.

The class has started , she walks to her place and prepared for her lesson.

The home room teacher walks into the classroom with a very handsome girl.  
A lot of whisper go on in the class.

'What a handsome girl!'

'She is hot!'

'Gosh! She is pretty and hot at the same time!'

Rena had her eyes widened as she saw the girl

'Is that a girl? Are you sure? She look so handsome and the eyes are so pretty. More like a prince though' thought to herself.

' Class, please be quiet. Today we have a transfer student , please be nice to her' said the teacher.

' please introduce yourself'

'Hi! My name is Matsui Jurina, nice to meet you all' she said it with a big smile on her face.

'Matsui? Another Matsui? Same surname as me? The world is small huh. Matsui Jurina. Jurina, this name sound familiar. I heard it somewhere before.' Rena try to recall where she has heard that name.

' Matsui-San, since now we have two Matsui, can we call you Matsui-sama? Since you so cool! ' A girl giggle and asked

'Another Matsui?' Jurina asked.

The girl pointed at Rena direction, and make Jurina looks at Rena

'Long silky hair with pale skin, she is so pretty, like a princess .' Jurina thought.

' Right, Matsui -san. You could sit next to another Matsui-san then. ' The teacher said with a smile on her face.

Jurina walk toward to Rena direction and sat next to her.

Jurina stare at Rena and that makes Rena uncomfortable, so she look at Jurina awkwardly.

'Hi, I'm Matsui Rena . Nice to meet you. '

'Renaaa-cchannn? ' Jurina stood up with a face that full of shock.

'Yessss... .?!' Rena got shocked cause of how Jurina react.

'Rena-chan?, do I know her?' Thought Rena.

Jurina realise how she reacted, she stay calm and sat back on her chair awkwardly.

Some girls in the class started giggling at Jurina because of the way she reacted. 'You are funny, Jurina!' A girl said

Jurina blush and felt embarrassed

'H..ii , nice..eee to...oo.. Mee..eett y..ooouuu tooo...' Jurina gathered all her courage.

' you are still the same, glad you never change.' She murmured to herself.

'Uh? Did you say something?' Rena ask.

'Errr... Nope. You are cute that all.' Jurina calm herself down and say it with a smile on her face.

Rena's heart skipped a beat after heard what Jurina said.

'Did She just said I'm cute? Did I misheard it?'


	3. Chapter 2 - Her secret

**Chapter 2 - Her secret**

-lunch break-

Rena POV  
I think I'll just sit here and have my bento.

I'm just to lazy to go to the library today, since I have no duty today.

I'm one of the library committee member. Wonder why Jurina-San kept starting at me, something weird on my face?

'Er... Jurina-san? Is there something wrong with my face?' I ask

'Eh...eh..ehhhh... Errr, there isn't !' She stuttered.

'umm. then What's wrong? Is there something on my face then? '

'No, no, there's nothing on your face, I am just wondering why is your face so pretty.. like an angel. Sorry, (*blush*) it is so pretty till I can't help it but to stare at it.' she smile .

I can't help it but blush like a is so cute when she smiles.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a bunch of students came towards our direction.

Ignoring me as usual, they started their conversations with Jurina-san.

'Jurina-sama, why did you transfer here? '

'is it because of your parents job?'

'Where did you live?'

'You look so cool'

'Can I have your number?'

All the students seems to be interested in her.

I won't be surprise, she is pretty and handsome, at the same time, she is friendly.

I sat at my place (filled with interest as those are the questions that have been bothering me too) and listen to what she said.

'I used to live here when I was young, and now I came back alone to find my first love.' Jurina answered.

'Living alone? That's so cool!'

'Can I have your number?' A girl asked.

'Oh, I don't have a phone yet. I'm sorry maybe later when I have one, ok? ' she say it with a smile.

That smile that makes everyone melt.

'Kya! Gosh you are cool!' The girl said.

Jurina Pov  
I lied.

I'm used to all this situation ,

people back in LA also crowded around me and asked me a bunch of questions.

Some of the girls asked for my number too back in LA, I gave it to them.

After that they kept texting me.

I have rejected a lot of girls too, but I sometimes wonder why they are still all over me even after I rejected them.

So this time, I'm not giving anyone my phone number , maybe someone special (looked toward Rena direction, a bitter smile appear on my face)

'Ahh, it seems that Rena doesn't remember me, have she forgotten about me?' I murmured

I know i broke my promise for I had promised to come back last year but I did not.

I knew that I should have came back last year as promised.

But something happen.

'What did you just say ?' A girl asked me.

'Eh?! Is nothing' I smile.

Did I just say it out loud? Gosh, I hope no one hears me.

I have think of way to get close to her.

Rena Pov  
I heard she said my name.

Nah. Why would she say my name?

I must have misheard it.

Without realizing it, I started staring at her.

She is the total opposite of me.

I mean, look at her.

she is cool, and pretty at the same time.

She said that she lives alone now, she must be lonely living all by herself.

Wait.. what's wrong with me, why am I so interested in her?!

I'm sure that this is just my curiosity towards a new student.

Our eyes met and I quickly take my eyes off her

Jurina POV  
Was she staring at me just now?

Or is it just my own imagination?

But our eyes met.

I'll ask her whether we can walk back home together after school.

I want to know if she is still the same as before or did she change.

Either way I just want to get close to her.

_-School ends-_

'Rena-chan! Can we walk home together?' I ask her.

Rena POV  
Rena-chan? And Why would the popular Jurina-San want to go home with me?

'Ummm... O..k..ayy' I answer her

I can't possibly reject her when she show me her puppy eyes can I?

She smile to me. gosh!She is just too cute.

'Rena-chan? Why are you blushing? Are you shy?' She asked

Before I can defend myself, a bunch of girls came toward to our direction .

'Jurina-sama! Let's go to the karaoke together!' A girl asked.

'Today I can't ! Cause I something to do. Maybe next time girls!' Jurina rejected them.

'Awww...it's okay. Maybe next time then.' The girls sigh with a disappointed look.

'You girls go ahead and enjoy yourselves! ' Jurina say it with a smile.

The girls walk out of the class room leaving me and Jurina alone.

The classroom became silent, so I decided to break the ice,

'Did you remember you have something to do? You can go ahead first.' I told her.

'Ehhh. You didn't want to walk home with me?' She asked

'I want...(blushed) But ... Did..ddn't... You... say you have something to do? I over heard you when you rejected them.' I'm confused.

Jurina POV  
She is so cute when she blush. It makes me wants to tease her.

I stare at her.

'Ummm, so you are paying attention to me?' I smirked

'...' She blush, even more. She is just very cute.

'I do have something to do.' I said

'So we are not going home together then...? ' she look down to her hand and I saw her disappointed face.

'We are!' I smile

'The thing that I wanted to do is... To walk home together with you.' I smile again

'...' She look up to me and blush terribly.

'Can I ask you a question, Jurina-san?' She calm herself down and asked.

'Just call me Jurina, since I'm younger than you. Yes, you may!' I put up a big smile on my face.

'Younger? What do you mean? isn't both of us the same age?' She look confused.

'Oh! I didn't tell anyone about this. I'm two years younger than you, cause I skip 2 grades when I was younger. Please don't tell anyone about it! I just wanna let you know only!' I put my index finger on my lips and show the sign of secret and I winked to her.

Rena POV  
Oh my gosh! She's making me melt!

I can feel my heart thumping faster and faster. Adrenaline was rushing throughout my body.

Oh gosh, please, dear heartbeat, I am begging you to slow down, please.

I shouldn't be reacting this way for her, but why am I?

And Secret? Between she and me? And she is younger than me?!

She skipped 2 years, she must be very smart. What else is special about her? I wanted to know her more, she is so mysterious.

My face is blushing like burning red tomato with all these questions in my head.

'Okayyyyy...' I try to look away so that she won't see me blushing.

'Haha, Rena-chan you are so cute. Let's go home shall we?' She asked.

I nodded.

(To be continue)


	4. Chapter 3 - I lied

Chapter 3 - I lied

-On the way back home-

Breeze of the wind can be heard, the glass was swinging side to side.

It was cold on the way back home.

There was an awkward silent between them.

Rena was wearing a cardigan and she was still feeling very cold.

she put her hand into her pocket to warm herself but it doesn't seems very effective.

Jurina noticed that Rena was feeling cold.

She took out her red scarf from her bag and wrap around Rena's neck.

Rena's face expression was shock and flashed red.

'W-hhh-a-' she was shuttering.

Jurina smiled and said 'I was guessing that you are cold, so I figure out my scarf can help you since I'm not using it.'

Rena blushed red. 'T-han-ksss' she said it with a small voice.

Rena POV

She noticed that I'm cold.

'Rena-chan, why are you so shy when you are around me? ' she asked me

How am i going answer her ?

Cause you are a popular girl and I'm just a nobody, I wouldn't think that you will reject the

girls, just to go home with me and you putting a scarf around me.

I just stay silent and looked on the ground.

Suddenly she bent down and look at me, her face was really close to my face.

I stunned and stopped.

'Sorry, sorry. I thought you were crying.' She said after realise she was too close to me.

Gosh. She is making my heart races really quickly , what should I do?

I didn't have this kind of feeling before.

I couldn't stay near to her, cause is like I'm under her spell.

'Is okay.' I try to stay calm and smile.

'Alrite! Shall we play a game then?' She asked me.

'Game?'

'Yeap! Let's do that! Is a question and answer game!' She show me a killing smile.

'O...k...aa..y' I couldn't refuse her after she show me that smile

'Then let's decide who start first with jan ken! '

1, 2, 3. Jan ken pon! I lose.

'Yay! I won!' She shouted like a kid. 'I get to ask you first'

'Rena-chan, why are you so shy around me?'

Are you kidding me? This question again? You are not getting over it are you?

" 'Im not shy... just-tt Cause you make my heart beats fast and I don't know why.' I answered

'...' She stay silent and gave me the look

The awkward silent appear again."

That's what I imagined, if I answer her the question with honest answer.

I pull myself back to reality and answer her.

'Because I am a shy person, especially to those that I'm not really close too'

I lied.

'Well! The game has just started, we can get to know each other by the time we get home' she smiled.

Is this why she wanted to play this game?

'Is your turn Rena-chan.'

There are so many questions I want to ask about her.

'Why did you choose to go home with me rather then going to karaoke with the bunch of cool kids?

'Cause... I think you are much more interesting than them. I want to be your friend!' She answered

Me interesting? This is the first time someone told me that other than Jun.

A small smile appeared on my face without realising while I thought about Jun.

'What are you thinking?' She asked me.

'Is that a question? You sure you want to waste your turn just to ask me that?' I smirked.

'Eeee... You are evil! That is not counted as one! I'll ask you a different question!' She pouted.

She is so cute.

Jurina POV

But I really want to know what is she thinking though!

Ahhhh! She is such a meanie.

Maybe I should ask what does she like to eat.

'Rena-chan, what do you like to eat?' I asked.

'MELON PAN!' A big wide smile appear on her face.

So melon pan can make her so happy huh.

I'm jealous of it! I can't make her smile so brightly.

I am jealous of melon pan? W-hat am I thinking.

'My turn now! What's your favourite food then?' She asked

'My mom's spaghetti , is the best in the world! Next time when she comes back to Japan I'll call you over for some.' I smiled

'Okayyy...' She smiled

Her smile just shorten my life, gosh!

Part of me is thinking that she should smile more and another part of me just want to keep her smile just for myself.

Is my turn now. What should I ask?

Ah! I will ask for her number, so that I can text her later.

I smirked to her

She looks scared a moment.

' my turn now uh! (I smirked.) I'm going to ask... To exchange phone number!' I smiled.

'... Why would you want my number when you don't even have a phone?' She asked

So she was listening to the conversation between me and the girls earlier.

'Who said I don't have a phone?' I took out my phone and show it to her with a smirk on my face.

'...' She is speechless

Rena POV.

Wh-at ? H-ow?

She said it when the girls asked for her phone number.

Why would she...

'I lied...' She played with her finger while she speak.

She lied.

'I doesn't want to give anyone my number.'

Eh?

'But why do you want to give your number to someone like me?' I'm confused.

Why me?

'Cause you are special.' she show me a cat smile, and her cheek was a little bit pinkish.

I could feel my blood rushing upon my cheek. Gosh, I'm blushing red now.

Why am I special?

Jurina POV

You are special cause you are my first love Rena-chan.

You are special cause you make my heart races when I was with you.

You are special cause without you, my meaning of life will be nothing.

I never once stop missing you, since 7 years ago.

Maybe someday I will tell you, why you are special.

'Can we exchange number then? ' I show her my puppy eyes.

'S...ssss...u...r..e' she blushed

After we exchange number, without realizing, we have already reach her house.

What wasn't shocking that our house is actually just a few blocks away from each other.

'This is your house? My house is just a few block away' I knew her house was close to mine, since is my old house.

'Really? Wow! It's like we are fated to meet huh.' She said with a smile on her face.

Fated? Now think about it! We are fated to be together.

Our house is so close together, we attend the same school, my first love was you.

'It seem so.' I smile.

'I have to go in now.' She smile.

'Alright, bye! See you tomorrow then, Rena-chan.'

Rena POV

Gosh! Why did I say fated? That was embarrassing.

Ahh. And she smile too!

Dump. Dump

Again.

She make my heart skips a beat , what's wrong with me?

'O...kay. See you tomorrow.' I blushed very hard.

After I close the door, I lean against it.

I put my hand right to my chest.

I felt my heart is going to burst any minute.

Gosh! Is no good to stay too long around her.

What am I feeling?

(To be continue)


	5. Chapter 4 - The messages

Chapter 4 – the messages.

Jurina POV

After I saw her went into her house.

'YESH!' I jump and shouted, realizing that I shouted too loudly, I quickly closed my mouth with both of my hands.

I look around to see if anyone heard me.

I'm just too happy! I finally got her number!

Yeah! I feel the wind brushing against my skin as I run towards my house.

This is the best day of my life! I'm just so happy.

'I'm home'

Of course no one would answer me since I am living alone, but is just my habit I guess.

I am just so happy now, and tired at the same time.

Oh right! I have to take a bath.

I was humming when I prepare my bath..

Rena, Jurina POV

'Jurina'

'Rena-chan'

'I wonder why she say I'm special to her.'

'Ahhh! She made me fall for her even more now'

'Maybe she just wants to be friend with me only'

'Her gentle smile, made me crazy like hell!, I wanted to hug her so badly.

Splash! They dive their head into bathtub, trying not to think too much about it.

Jurina walks into her room and throws her towel aside after wiping her wet hair.

She lie on her bed and check her phone.

Jurina POV

Ahh~ is 9 now I hope Rena-Chan is not asleep yet.

I should send her a message then. I smiled

Title: good niteee~

To: Renamatsuixxxx

Hi! Rena-chan! （・◇・）/

I hope I didn't disturb you . (._.)

i just want to say good nite， Rena-chan(・ω・)ノ

sweet dream.

sleep tight, don't let the bug bite！（≧∇≦)

Don't miss me too much. Just joking. Hehe \(/∇/)\

Ps: you can dream about me

Jurina

Sent! Hehe! I smiled like an idiot on my bed.

Kyaaa! Hugging my pillow and I scream into it silently.

I'm just too hyper now.

Rena-chan you are driving me crazyy!

How can I get you out of my head?

Bzz* bzz*

Ahh! The phone! It must be a reply from Rena-chan

I open the message without second thought, with a smile on my face.

Title: Good nite to you too.

To: Knightjurinaxxxx

Hello. Jurina (・ω・)ノ

I just came out from the bath,

I felt refreshing. o(^▽^)o

Alrite. Good nite

Sweet dream to you too. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Rena

Aww. Her message is so cute just like her.

I saved her message.

I fell asleep while thinking about her.

My head was so full of her.

This must be love.

Rena came out of her bath room,

Wiping her head with a towel while sitting on her bed.

Rena POV

Why is my heart beating so fast when I am thinking about her?

Uhh~ heart. Pls calm down would you?

Buzz* buzz*

Ah! Gosh! That scares me.

Who message me?

Jurina?

Haha. Knight Jurina. Why would she put that name.

She is so sweet and cute!

Wa-h-a-ttt, i...won't miss h-h-ee-r.

...

Dream about her.

I won't ... Maybe.

Well. Good night to u too Jurina.

I cuddle my pillow and sleep.

A little girl wore a black oversize hoddie with jeans (dress like a boy), punches the boys on the floor. The boys are so scared that they ran away.

"Jurina! You are awesome! You defeated them again."

Little Jurina fought with the boys that bully her classmate.

Even though Jurina is still young, She has been taking martial arts ever since she could remember.

"I'll protect you girls, don't worry." She show her cat smile.

"Jun. that what we call you from now on. Jun-sama. Because you save us, like a knight"

"Knight Jun"

"Jun? haha. Okai. I don't mind." Jurina show her trademark dimpled smile.

A dream.

I'm awake, I moved my hand toward my phone that beside my pillow and check the time. Is 5.45am.

I woke up 15minutes before my alarm ring.

I guess I should get up and get ready now.

I should drop by at Rena's house and go school together with her.

Ah! I woke up late. Gosh, why mama didn't wake me up?

Bzz* Bzz*

Who is it, text me in the morning.

I flip my phone and check the message.

W-ha-t. Jruina wants to go school together with me?

I reply her, with a short note saying okay.

Ahhh-hhhh, then I better hurry up and get ready.

I'm late. Rush toward the bathroom and get myself ready.

RENA! Jurina is here. Rena's shouted to make sure Rena could heard it.

Rena rush down and saw Jurina at the door way waiting for her.

Ah, morning. Sorry, I let you waited.

Morning. Is okay, no worries.

"Rena, your breakfast and your lunch box. Rena's mom said.

Ah-h. I'm just going to have melon pan. Okay, thanks for the lunch box. I'm going now, let's go jurina." Said it while munching melon pan in the mouth.

"Haha. Did you woke up late? You seem very rush."

"Yeah. I woke up late. I woke up just when I got your message."

"really? That's quite late."

"All because of that dream." I mumble.

" Did you say something? " jurina asked

"uh? Noo." I gave her a smile.

The dream is just a flash back of rena childhood.


	6. Chapter 5 - The puzzle of childhood

Chapter 5 - The puzzle of childhood.

All because of the dream.

I woke up with tears rolling down my cheek. I'm crying.

The flash back, the memories, makes my heartbeats in bitter pain.

Again, I cry.

Thinking back those memories, makes me miss him even more.

It just bitter even though I say I'll let go of you, but I just can't.

Flash back of the dream*

The sky was pouring rain, little Rena was in the rain with her boot and rain coat over her. Enjoying herself under the rain with a smile on her face.

A pretty kid with a boyish clothing, holding an umbrella walks toward her.

"Is it fun to play under the rain?" his sudden approach gives Rena a surprise.

Rena remain silent.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, I'm just curious. It seem that you are having a lot of fun."

"Um-m. (She shakes her head) is alright. It is fun, I feel refreshing, as if all my problem flow out from my body together with the water. "

"Really? I should try it next time then, thanks" he shows his smile to Rena.

"Ww-elcome" Rena blushed after seeing his smile.

End of flash back*

That dream was one of my childhood memories that was buried in my head.

I still remember that dream happen during a summer holiday when I was still living at Nagoya.

Back then, I was only 11 years old.

Few months after that, I moved to Tokyo due to my papa's work.

I transfer to Akb middle school. A place that is unknown to me.

I remember that is where I met Jun, the person that change my life completely.

Flash back*

10 years ago.

Knock* knock*

"Come in"

A tall woman with short hair, with a figure like a model came into the room.

"Mariko sensei, I would like you to meet Matsui Rena. She will be in your class from now on." Principal Atsuko said.

"Oh, we have a transfer student."

She turns her attention to me.

"Hello, Matsui-san. I'll be your homeroom teacher from now on, you can call me Mariko sensei. Come with me now, I'll bring you to your class." She said.

I just nod.

We reach the door of my class. She calls me to wait till I was told to go in.

Mariko sensei went in and settled the class.

From the door way I could hear what she said to the class.

"Today we will have a friend who will be joining us from now on." She said to the class.

I heard whisper among the student.

"New student? I wonder if is a boy or a girl."

"Transfer student during the middle of semester? "

I was nerves and scared. I'm a shy person that doesn't mix well with others. I don't have any friends back in my old school.

" Come in" I heard Mariko sensei said.

My leg was frozen on the spot, I told my leg to move but it doesn't want to listen to me as if it has a mind of its own.

Now I begin to panic.

Bang*

"Ouc-ch!" Someone bumps into me from the back.

"Ahh… gomen. I didn't mean to." He said it and bows slightly to me.

"JUN! You are LATE" Mariko sensei shouted.

"Gomen! Sensei! I won't do it again!" he said with his back facing me, so I didn't really get to see his face.

" I hope you won't, now go back to your sit."

Somehow my legs can move again, I walk slowly into the class.

I could feel that the whole class turns their attention to me.

It made me nerves.

"Introduce yourself."

"H-hello. My name is Matsui Rena, I'm from Nagoya."

Whisper could be heard again. "She has the aura of princess around her." "She is so pale" "Look at her silky long black hair"

"Okay, quiet down class. Matsui-san, you can sit behind of Jun."

Jun? Isn't that the guy who bumps into me? I look over to his direction and met his eyes.

"Ah!" I remember him. Isn't he the one that I met a few months before at Nagoya? Why is he here?

" Is there a problem, Matsui-san?" teacher asked.

"No." I shake my head and proceed to my sit.

I could felt that all the eyes were on me, and it make me felt super nerves.

Time pass fast, it's already lunchtime now.

"Jun-kun. Are you free after school? Let's hangout!"

"Nah, I will pass today. I have to go for my martial arts club later." Jun rejected the girls, with a smile on his face.

"awwhh! Really? That's too bad then."

He goes for martial arts club? That's kind of cool. I over heard their conversation and slightly turn my head and look.

"Interested in Him?" girl sitting next to me said it with a smirked on her face.

" Uh?" I look at her with a face of confused. What did she just say?

"haha, hello. I'm Kashiwagi Yuki. Just call me Yuki." She flashed a genuine smile, she gives out a elegant aura around her.

"I'm Matsui Rena. Can just call me Rena."

"So tell me. You interested in him? Matsui Jun"

"Uh? Matsui? Uh? No. I just met him, how could I-" before I could finish my line.

"Anything is Possible." She said with a smile.

"Yukirin." A voice interrupted our conversation.

I look over and saw a girl with twin tail and neat bang hair called her from the doorway.

"Mayuyu~." Yuki walks toward the door with a bright smile on her face.

Anything is possible huh? I thought about it while looking at her walking towards the girl.

A blink of an eye, the school has ended.

I was packing my book into my bag getting ready to go home and I heard whisper going on.

"That's the new girl."

"She is pretty isn't she? Giving out the aura of princess"

"You're right she is pretty."

Okay. That's weird I have never once heard anyone saying that I'm pretty or like a princess. I guess this is nothing like my old school.

I left the class and notices there is some boys are following me.

Or is it jus my imagination, cause I hope it is.

Is not, they are following me.

I begin to panic and lost track of where I am.

I heard some talk along the hallway, so I hid behind a pillar, hoping no one sees me.

"You sure? The new student is pretty and looks like a rich kid? Don't you dare to lie to me."

"Big brother, never once I dare lying to you. Is true"

I begin to tremble and scare. What should I do? Today is just the first day and this- happening to me.

"Big brother, I think I see a shadow behind that pillar."

"Really?" "Come out little kitten, we won't harm you"

I'm afraid and scared.

"I found you." He said.

I was too afraid to look at him. He grabs my collar and asks for money and asking me to be his girl.

" I d-on't have much mo-n-ey on me-." My voice is shaking.

"Is alrite, then you have to pay with your body then" he said.

He grabs my hands strongly and started putting his lips on my neck. I started to scream for help. But it was no use.

"You damn women, stop screaming!" He shouted angrily and he started to strip my upper clothes. He was too strong for me to break away. His hands was holding onto my hands so tight, knowing is already is red in colour. Tears started to flow down like river from my eyes. I keep on scream and kicking that guy hoping someone will come and save me. His filthy hands were touching every crook and nooks of my body, his filthy breath was choking me and all I could do was whimpered and stared at him with blurry eyes.

"HEY! What are you guys doing there!" I heard a voice.

"h-elp. He-lp" asking for help, wishing that person could hear me.

"You piece of CRAP! How dare you touches the new student!" I heard loud voice saying it.

"J-un. Big brother is JUN! Better go now!"

When they were about to run, it was already too late. Jun has already appear in front of them. Spilt of a second, Jun's fist landed at that big guy. The big guy wasn't fast enough to react then he fallback onto the floor. He tries to get up from the floor but fails. The punch that Jun gives is too strong for him even though he is twice the size bigger than Jun. The big guy doubled over in pain from the first blow but Jun wasn't done yet. He grabbed the big guy's filthy arm that touches me and twisted it the wrong way until he could hear the guy screaming in pain.

"DIDN'T I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCHES ANY GIRLS?"

"I'M Sorrryyyy, I won't! I won't anymore!" The big buy was crying in pain.

"IF YOU TOUCHES AGAIN, I'LL BREAK THE ARM OF YOURS!"

Jun sounded very mad.

After he let go of the arm, he send the big guy flying 5 feet away by kicking his gut really hard for the last time.

Jun quickly run toward me and grab me into his arm and pull me close to him. I was sobbing uncontrollable, and my hand couldn't stop trembling.

"shh. Is ok is ok….. Is all right now. I'm here for you." He take off his jacket and cover up my body. My hands start clutching on his shirt tightly.

"I'm here. I'll protect you." he wrap he arms around my waist and carry me like a princess and afterward I vision went black, I pass out.

I woke up and realize I'm in an unfamiliar place. Where am I? I felt something warm on my hand, I took a look at it. I was surprise that, it was Jun's hand that was holding tightly onto my hand sitting next to the bed I was sleeping. I took a closer look at him, he was sleeping soundly.

"Thanks for saving me." I said it with a low voice.

The horrible scene flashes back to my mind, tears starts forming at the corner of my eyes. My sniffles woke him up and when he saw me crying, he had a concerned look on his face.

But it disappear in a second, he pulled me into his arm and gave me a warm hug whispering kind words into my ears.

"is alright now. I'm here for you. I'll protect you for now on" He gently pats my head with his hand. I felt protected like a princess somehow. He broke the hug and looks me straight to his eyes.

"Let's exchange number, it will be easier for me to protect you" I just nodded to agree to exchange number.

After exchanging the number, I took a look at the time on my watch and realize it was already very late. Jun saw my face expression changes.

"Come. I'll send you home now, its very late now. I'm sure your parents are worry."

"…."

"is ok. I'll tell your parents that you had a welcoming party with your classmate. I understand you doesn't want your parents to worry about you."

"….. Thank you." I said it with a low voice.

He smiled. "Welcome. Princess"

"Princess?" I looked him with a confused face.

He took my hand and kisses it and look into my eyes and said. "Yes, from now on I'll be your knight" he show me cat smile.

My face heated up and blushed bright red. My heart beats like a drum repeatedly.

What is this feeling?

Since we left the house, he has been holding my hand as if I'm a little child that will get lost once he let go. He broke the silent.

"Um, could you tell me where is your house?"

"er…" I look around the house area and found it familiar, isn't this around my house? That's weird.

"I think my house is just around the corner." I said.

"Eh? Really? Where?"

"Few block away?"

"Eh-h" His eyes went wide, he is in the state of shock. I found it quiet cute though.

We walk toward to my house and I pointed at my name plate at my house that written "MATSUI"

"So from now on, we are neighbor uh." He flashes his smile again.

"I think so."

Suddenly, the door of my house opened and my mom appeared with a face of worry.

"Rena-chan! Where have you been? Why have you not call us that you will be late?"

"…. Sorry. I have forgotten" I felt guilty that I made my family worry about me.

"Good evening, Matsui aunt. I'm so sorry that I'm the reason that she is late back home." He bows to my mom and apologized.

"My my, May I ask who are you?" my mom asked.

" I'm Matsui Jun. I'm Rena's classmate. Just now we were celebrating Rena's welcoming party, that's the reason why are we late. I am so sorry." He told a lie for my sake. He knows that I didn't want my parents to worry about me.

"Well, Jun-kun I'm grateful that you bought Rena-chan safely back home. And Rena-chan, next time remember to send us a message or give us a phone call telling you will be late home ok?"

"Yes, mama. I'll remember next time."

Jun realizes is time for him leave.

"Is very late now, I should be leaving. Good night Matsui aunt and Good night to you too, Rena-chan.

"Good night Jun be careful on your way home."

Again, he smiled and waves his hand.

From that time on, Jun and I have become closer. We go to school together, we have lunch together, and we always hangout. I found out that he is very smart and he skipped 2 grades. Therefore, He helps me with my homework. And yes, he is only 9 year old but because of his mature face he doesn't look like it at all. He became my best friend, my knight and a person that cannot be replace by others.

And I wish the day would never come, the day that Jun leaves me.

But sometime life doesn't go the way you wanted.

Jun left me.

End of flash back*

"Rena-chan?" Jurina called

"Um ah? Yes?"

"Are you okay?" She asked with a face of concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I smiled.


	7. Chapter 6 - The reasons

Chapter 6 – The reasons

Something is bothering Rena-chan.

I wonder what is it. Just now I heard she say all because of that dream.

Dream? What dream? Did I mishear it?

I ask her again, but she say is nothing.

I stared at her face and notices that her eyes is red and swallowed

Did she cry? Why did she cry?

I'm worry.

"Are you really okay? You can always tell me about it."

She smiled and looked at me once again, telling me she is alright.

She is lying, my heart tighten up.

She doesn't remember me at all.

Last time she used to tell me everything, we kept no secret from each other.

But now, there is somehow a grip between she and I.

I still can remember the first time we met.

Those smile under rain at Nagoya.

That's was the first time we met.

That smile is like a scar burn into my brain. I can never forget it.

I was shocked when you transferred to akb academy.

Since you introduce yourself, I can't take my eyes of you.

During lunch my friends invited me to hang out, but I said I'm going to martial arts club.

The truth is I want to get close to you.

I never know terrible things will happen to you, those guys laid their hands on you.

I can never forgive them in my life.

My blood boils and my eyes filled with anger, when I saw them tearing your clothes apart.

I punched them until they went into the hospital, it was nothing compared to what they did to you.

You had a trauma for guys after that incident.

You will start trembling and your eyes will fill with fears when guys get close to you, other than me.

we always spend time together, and I always protected you like a princess.

Slowly I found out that I was falling for you.

That feeling start growing in me each day.

But because of my self-pride, I hurt you.

I still can remember clearly that day I said I have to go to New York to study.

You cried, you broke down In front of me.

I never let anyone make you cry, but the one that bring most tears to you is me.

My heart crushed into million pieces when I see you cry as if the world is ending.

Maybe I shouldn't have left you, maybe I should have stay by your side.

But those maybe didn't happen.

The fact is I left you because of my stupid Pride!

Do you still remember, Rena?

That time we made a promise together?

We went to the hill and see the beautiful sunset together?

I promised you that 6 years later, I'd be back.

But I broke that promise?

I'm sorry Rena. I hope you could forgive me.

The truth of leaving you is because of my self-pride, and I wasn't strong enough to handle everything by myself.

Flash back*

7years ago.

My name is Matsui Jurina. I grow up in a single parent family. My mom, Matsui Maria is the CEO of top Japanese trading Company, Matsubisi. 2 years ago, my mom died in a plane crush when she was coming back to Japan from New York. She left the Company to my father and from that day on, we change our family name to Matsui.

Mom side of relative cut off the ties with us, and some of them were very angry at the decision that my mom made, leaving the company to my father. From that time on, I decided that in the future I will help my father in the company. I started studying day till night and learn every skill possible, and because of it I skipped 2 grades in school.

Every night I will help my father read through all the company's paper, knowing what's the company is going through. Yes, I am the only child in my family and I have responsible to carry. In school I have to set an example student, so that I won't humiliate my family name.

3 months ago, my father and I went to Nagoya for work. After, the work, the sky started to rain but luckily I bought an umbrella with me. So I decided to take a walk under the rain. On the way back home, I saw a girl smiling brightly under the rain as if she never had any problem in her life at all. I remember that's you Rena-chan. After meeting you, we went back to Tokyo. Suddenly, my father fell sick due to over working, after some time his sickness started to get worst. So during the semester break I was taking care of the company. When the break is over, I started to work at night and I started to be late for class. The working as ass. CEO, my father falling sick, and me from a single parent family is all secrets.

After what happen to you I thought the bully that I beat will never appear again and I thought life will be better.

But I was wrong. The bully found out my secrets. I don't know how but they did.

They black mailed me.

A letter was given to me.

To. Jun

I know your secrets. I know you are from a single parent family and you are working as manager at Matsubisi company.

Meet me at gym after school ends.

Damn it. Someone found out. But how? I crush the Paper and throw it into the bin. Agh! What am I doing to do now!

After school, I told you to go home without me because I have something to take care of. You pouted and looked at me and ask me what is the thing I have to take care of. I lied and I said the teacher wants me to stay back for some work.

I went to the gym and saw no one there.

"Who the hell is that guy that call me here but not even a shadow appear." I said.

"Is ME! The guy that you sent to hospital" someone shouted with anger in his voice.

" You?"

" Haha. You never think it was me did you?"

"I should have guessed" "Tell me how did you know my secrets?"

"AH! Because I followed you back home. I saw you drop YOUR LITTLE PRINCESS BACK HOME, and went to a company call…. MATSUBISI RIGHT?" He smirked.

"…" I stared at him with anger in my eyes

"W-w-hat? You want to beat me up? Heeh! If you beat me up I will tell the school about your secrets and see what will happen to you"

" Don't you dare!" I hold my fist tightly. I walked towards him, he back off each step until end of the wall. He raises his voice and said. "TRY ME! I'll spread your secrets around the school! Don't forget your little Princess that you have been protecting will get hurt too." "Y-OU!" I hold on my fist. For a second, Rena smiling face flashed in my mind. I rises my fist and punched the wall next to his head with my fist. I cannot let Rena get hurt, I can't imagine her looking at me with those eyes, saying those words, pitiful.

I surrendered. I release my punch on the wall.

"Okay. Tell me what I should do so that you will not tell the secret out." I said.

"Heh! In the end Jun is not that tough is HE!" he punched me in my stomach. " I WANT YOU TO GET LOST!" He punched me for second time. I started to cough, is painful. He wanted to punch me another time but I stopped him by holding his fist. "LET's make a deal!" I said with anger in my eyes. I can see that he flinched. "If I get lost, you don't ever lay your finger on RENA. Or not I can't guarantee your finger with still be with your filthy hand." I said it with anger in my voice. " OKAY. IF you LEAVE THE SCHOOL!" He shouted at me.

"GIVE ME TWO WEEKS TIME" I shouted angrily back to him.

"DEAL" He said and I walked off.

I didn't mean to leave you. But now I have no choice, I have responsible to carry, my father falling sick and I can't take the judgmental from others.

I can't afford to lose you, Rena-chan.

You are my everything.

I'm tired. I don't know what to do anymore.

Last night, I got a call from USA saying the stock holders over there is not satisfy with my father decision passing the responsible to a child to manage the company. They want to have a meeting to make decision, I have to show them I have the power to carry the responsible that my parents gave.

I thought maybe leaving is the best.

I bought the plane ticket planning to leave in two week but something still holding me back that is you Rena.

I told my childhood friend Mayu to secretly take care of you, she is a good friend.

Mayu is watanabe's company only child, our parents are good friends so we known each other ever since we are in our diaper. I'll leave you in her hand, because I have no power to take care and watch over you now.

But I promise I'll be back for you.

"Rena-chan are you free tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah, I am. What's up?"

"Let's go see sunset together!" I smiled brightly.

"okay…." She blushed red as tomato and nodded.

One week before I go, I asked you to go see sunset together at the hill near our house.

It was Friday after school, I was prepared to tell you that I'm leaving.

"Come on, Rena-chan, Hurry up!" I shouted happily

seeing her trying her best to catch up to me makes me so happy. She is just too adorable.

"Wait for me" She said while trying to catch her breath. I waited for her and I reached out for her hand.

She took my hand and both of us walk to the top of the hill.

"Finally, we reached the top of the hill." I said with a small smile.

"Ya, is beautiful…." I can see her face appear with a gentle smile and eyes didn't take off the beautiful sunset.

Both of us just enjoy looking at the breath-taking sunset.

I broke the silent between us.

"Rena-chan." I said with a small voice.

"Yeah, Jun?" she turn her attention to me.

"Rena-chan, can I hug you?" I said it with a small voice as if is a whisper.

"s-sure." She heard me, she open her arms and let me hug her.

I hugged her, tears start rolling down my cheek. I cry silently in her arm. She realize I was crying in her arm, she softly pats on my head.

"Are you okay? What happen?" She ask with a soft and gentle voice.

"I'm leaving" I said it. My heartache as I says those words.

She immediately pull me out from her arm and gave me a intense stare. She didn't believe what I have just said.

"I'm leaving to new york and study" Bitter smile form on my face but I continue saying "But I'll be back, I promise." After she heard those words, she cried. She didn't want to believe what I have just said.

"Rena, shh-h Please don't cry. Is hard for me too but I have no choice. I'm sorry." She clingy on my clothes and cry even harder.

"I can't imagine a day without you, Jun."

It was very heartbroken to see the one you love breakdown in front of you and the reason Is because of you too.

I simply allowing her to cry with her heart content on my shoulder and whisper "I'm sorry" this goes on for an hour.

We sat under the tree and after Rena stop crying.

Rena's eyes are puffy and red.

She lay her head on my shoulder and I held her hand tightly. She broke the silent between us.

"when are you leaving?" she asked while her head still on my shoulder.

"In One week time." I said with a bitter smile.

"…One week…." She murmured.

"Is okay Rena-chan. I'll be back for you." I ran my fingers through her hair and reassured her.

"When?" her voice shrunk back as she said.

"..." I don't know. I can't tell her when because it going to take a few years, until the company is stable again.

"I'll be back in 6 years." I said.

"...6 years... Is a very long time." Tears roll down her cheek.

I held her hand.

I took out a necklace with a ring with it from my pocket and put it in her hand.

"what is this?" she asked.

"Is a ring, this is a gift from me."

"Really? Is beautiful." She was amazed

"There is an initial 'R' carve on the inner side of the ring. I have one too, but with an initial 'J' though.

"…. Is pretty." "Jun, can we exchange our ring? So that we have each others ring?" She ask shyly

"…. Sure why not." She is just too cute I cannot refuse her.

I took off my ring from my neck and exchange with her.

"Thanks. This will become the sign of our promise." She looked at the ring.

"Let me help you to wear it."

"En."

The ring went through the necklace and I place it over her neck.

"Thanks Jun, I love it." She said it while finger playing with the ring around her neck.

"You welcome." She placed her head on my shoulder.

"em, Jun can I ask a favor from you?"

"en, Sure! Anything for you my princess."

"can I ask for…. A kiss from you?"

"K-kiissu?" My eyes went wide after hearing Rena said.

"….. Is okay if you don't want to….." she said it with a low voice and continue played with the ring on her neck.

"….."

Once again she captivated me, my desires were overflowing. I hold her hand and slowly held her chin up and captured her lips on mine. That's where we share our fist kiss together, a soft and gentle first kiss. We kiss and parted. It was a short kiss, a kiss that I will not forget. We put our head together and nose touched, and she whispered.

"Please come back for me." She said with a sad voice.

"I will, I will. And I promise once I'm back I'll tell you something."

"what is it?" she asked.

"Is a S-E-C-R-E-T" I giggled

"Mou, then I have no choice but wait for you to come back for me." She hit me softly.

She rested her head on my shoulder. We never wanted this moment to end. But time passes with a blink of an eye, the day I'm leaving has come. One week has pass, since that day I have told Rena about my leaving, she hasn't show any bright smile. All I could see is a bitter smile form on her face.

I was heart broken but I keep it to myself, not letting her know that and I left her.


	8. Chapter 7 - I'm free

Chapter 7 – I'm free

It's been 6 years now, Rena-chan do you miss me? Ever since I left you, never a single day I never thought of you. I wore the ring every day, and I kept reminding myself the promise I made with you.

This past 6 years, a lot of things have happen, I dress up like a girl now, I studied very hard and now I have already graduated from high school. I'm the youngest student in my college now. It takes 4 years, for the shareholders to agree letting me to take care of the company. They saw a young girl like me working so hard for the company and putting effort in everything for the company, they were touched. 3 years ago, my father suddenly fell ill very seriously due to over working and after few months later he pass away.

Now, I'm the CEO of the company. Stress and pressure are everything I had this pass 6 years. I miss you badly Rena, real bad.

I want to cry but my tears just dry out.

I can't handle it, why a 15 year old girl like me have to go through all this pressure? I don't understand.

Few months ago, I got back the letters I wrote to you, it was the biggest nightmare I ever had. Mayu told me you have moved far away, at that time I realize I was slowly losing you. You never told me that you moved.

Did you know I had a very long dream? I dreamt about us.

I dreamt about how we met again and being together forever but forever never last. One day, you said.

Jurina is time for you to wake up.

I don't understand. But you looked so sad when you to tell me to wake up. I didn't want to make you sad, so I do as I was told.

I woke up and realize I'm at the hospital and all of it was just a dream. Mayu told me I was in coma for half a year, and she has been helping in everything. I was blessed to have a friend like Mayu, she helped me to managed my company. Because she is from watanabe's company, the shareholder agrees to let her managed until I come back.

Yes, I breakdown. I was in coma for half a year.

Now, I'm awake. I'm back to the company, I'm back on my track but and at the same time I realize I broke our promise. I'm sorry Rena. Because of my coma I have a lot of things that need to be taken care of, the shareholders understand my problem but business drop when I was in coma, Mayu helped me a lot, so that the business didn't get worst.

It was because the dream I had, it was the future I hold on to it. I want it to come true. I want us to be together forever.

After another 6 months, everything became brighter. Business became very successful. Not just that, company Watanabe and company Matsubisi became partner. It has created things that never had before.

I told Mayu I had to go back to Japan to find you, can I leave the company under her care and she agrees to help me. She is having a very happy life with Yuki now in New York, it was me that encourage her to ask Yuki to be her girlfriend since she had a very big crush since middle school and she also ask yuki to moved to US with her and yuki agree to. I'm really glad both of them are happy. I owned Mayu a big time. I can never be any more grateful to her.

I wish you were here.

I reached Japan but I don't know where to start to find you. Since I have lost your the contact. Maybe I should start from Tokyo. I went back to my house and live alone. Even though I am very rich but it is always comfortable to live back the house where family love is still around.

Rena-chan should be a high school student now. She must be very pretty. She must be having a lot of fun with her friends. Maybe she already got herself a boyfriend. Maybe she is not the Rena-chan that I know anymore. Maybe she has forgotten about me. These thoughts kept running through my brain, these thoughts were also bringing tears to me.

I didn't realize it but I walked to the hill that we made promise together. It was quiet, but there is a girl sitting under the tree silently crying. She reminds of you. I didn't want to go and disturb her, so I walk away. As I walk away, I spotted she is a high school girl that goes to Akb academy high school which is the sister school of my middle school.

A thought came to my brain.

Maybe…

I shall start finding you by attending high school. Even I finished my studies at New York, the only clue to find you back is through attending Akb academy high school while I can ask teacher about you from Akb academy.

Without the second thought I went and applied to Akb academy high school. I took the entrance exam and I scored with fly color. The principal thinks that I am too smart for my grade so she skipped me 2 grades. I don't really mind because I'll be treated as same age as Rena-chan.

Today is the first day of school, I dressed up nicely. I'm not nervous but excited, only smile appeared on my face. I can't really remember when is the last time I smiled so happily.

Looking myself in front of the mirror. "Finally, I'm free."

I'm glad, finally I can find my dream without anything stopping me.

Rena-chan, I'm one step closer to you now.

_End of flash back*_

All this thoughts flashed back, bitter smiled form on my face, a hint of tear drop rolled down from my cold cheek. Rena noticed it.

"Are you okay? You look sad." She asked with a face of concern.

"Ah~ I'm alright." I wipe my tear from my cheek with my hand.

"You sure? You can always talk to me you know."

"um. Wellllll~ I'm sad! You didn't give me any chocolate."

"uh? Chocolate?" she is confused.

"Ya~ Today is valentine day. Now where is my chocolate?"

"OMG! Today is valentine day? I totally forgotten about it! I'm so sorry." She keep apologize.

She has forgotten uh. I pouted in front of her but she is too cute for me to stay angry at her, so I forgive her. I put out a paper rose in front of her.

"Here! This is for you only." I said it shyly

"Wa~ PRETTYY! Is a light purple rose. Is so pretty. Jurina did you make it yourself? I love it, thanks" her face blushed.

"Yap~ I made it myself, I thought real roses is too popular and it will wither. So I made a paper one for you. I'm glad you like it. Happy valentine day, rena-chan." My face blushed very hard as I could see hers too.

"Thanks, I'll cherish it. Happy Valentine Day, even thought I didn't get you anything. Are you free after school?" she ask me.

" Yeah, I'm free."

"Let hang out. My treated as an apologize gift. I didn't know you would be sad over a valentine day." She giggled.

"okay~" I answered her. "Because I want to spend my valentine day with you. It's been years." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing" I smiled to her.

Isn't okay for you to know my reason? Maybe I'll tell you next time. I'll make you fall for me once again.

Time passes fast, school ended.

I packed my things and walk toward to Rena's sit.

"Rena-chan, where are we going?"

"You will know." She winked at me. Gosh she is so cute.

"Mou~ " I pouted cutely at her.

Rena POV

How would I forgotten about valentine day. Even Jurina bought me my favorite color rose. She is so sweet. I seriously wonder did she just cry because I didn't bought her chocolate. If is true, it seriously make me guilty. I have to make up to her. I remember there is a famous chocolate shop down the street where Jun bought me there before. I could bring her there.

"Where are we going Rena-chan?" She keep asking who know how many time since we left school. She pouted like a little puppy so cute.

"Hai, hai, hai,,,,, If I tell you it won't be a surprise wouldn't it." She smiled to her.

She pouted even more, she is a impatient girl uh.

"Come on now." I give my hand to her, she held it without thinking.

"Here, we have reached."

"T-this s-hop?" She stunned and she held my hand tight.

"ya, this shop is very famous with chocolate. Come on you going to love it."

"um, sure." She didn't sound very happy though.

The waiter pointed to our table and we sat.

"Jurina."

"…."

"Jurina."

"Um. Ya?" She looked at me with a confused face.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm alright." She smiled at me.

"Then order whatever you like, is my treat!' I smiled

The waiter came and has our order taken.

"Miss, what would you want to have?"

"I'll have a… Mad of coco and a hot chocolate" She smiled but somehow I could feel is a sad smile.

"I'll have a hot chocolate will do, thank you"

I handed the menu to the waiter. I saw her hand placed on the table, I held her hand and asked.

"Are you alright? You making me worry." Somehow seeing her sad, my heart is like stabbing by thousand of knife.

"I'm alright, sorry for making you worry." She showed me a fade smile.

"Miss, this is your hot chocolate and mad about coco. And this is your hot chocolate. Enjoy your meal." The waiter walked off.

Mad about coco uh. That's remind me, that time I came here with Jun during valentine day too. He ordered the exactly same thing. Hot chocolate and mad about coco. I miss him.

"The taste never changes! Is so nice. Ahh~ I could eat this the whole day." It seem the chocolate has lighten her mood up.

"What do you mean by taste never changes?" I'm curious, does she mean she came here before?

"Oh.. Um….. I came here 7 years ago, with my friend." A bitter smile flashed on her face.

"…..oh. I see. I'm glad you still like it." I smiled awkwardly at her not knowing what to say.

"Ah~~~ Rena-chan. Open your month." She is trying to spoon-feed me the cake.

I blushed hard and do what I was told. I accepted.

"Aww… Rena-chan is so cute." She gives me a small peck on my cheek. My face flashed red like a tomato. Blood runs through my body up to my cheek. Did she just kiss me? She giggled when she saw my reaction. Her laugh just make my heart skipped a beat.

Am I? No. Cannot be. She is a girl.


	9. Chapter 8 - The feelings

Chapter 8 – The feelings

Is this? It can't be.

After Jun left me, nothing else makes my heartbeats so furious but now She brought my heartbeat back.

Maybe I'm just Imagining thing.

1 and a half month has passes since Jurina transfer to our school. We have been texting and calling each other every night, going to school together every morning. Slowly, We became close friends. Even though we are close, somehow I sometimes felt Jurina is similar to Jun for me. But I remember Jun is a guy, so it can't be. Just sometimes.

Maybe I think too much.

I wonder why Jurina always text while we are walking back home. Maybe is her boyfriend? I tired to asked her, but she said is just her friend back in New York. But she always look happy when she gotten a message.

"Jurina, why do you always look so happy when you got a messages from the friend of yours." I asked while we are walking back home.

"Ummm… No reason." She flashed her cat smile and answer.

I am very curious about her friend. But Jurina didn't really talk me about her friends to me. My chest tightens up when she said that. I held my hand up and press onto it.

"Rena-chan, don't tell me you are jealous?" She turn her body around and walk backwards while looking at me.

"Me-e… Jea-lous? N-o. Why should I?" my voice wobble a moment.

"Really? Are you sure?" She smirked at me.

"Yes I am." I gain my voice back somehow.

"Mou…." She pouted. She is so cute.

Bzzz…..

She got a new message. Jurina took her phone out and check her message. Somehow a smile formed on her face. Those smile again.

"Jurina have you been in love before?" I don't know why but I'm curious.

"Yes, I have." She answered me with a smile while looking at her phone.

"….." I become silent. I should have known. Why do I feel so bothered? I should be happy for her, but I can't bring myself to do it.

It became a silent walk back home.

"Why did you asked?" She suddenly break the ice.

"No reason. Just curious." I'm sure I say it with a sad tone.

"But u sound kind of sad though."

"I'm not, just your imagination."

Gosh. Why did I act so coldly toward her, is not her fault. But what is it that I'm feeling now? Troubled? Uneasy? Restless? Anxious? Flustered? Disturbed?

I think she is right. I'm jealous.

Am I falling for Jurina? How and when? I don't know.

"Rena-chan, are you free on Saturday?" She asked

"um. I think so." What is she planning?

"Let's go Disney land!" She say with a big smiled on her face with her sparking eyes.

"okay."

"YES! Is a date then." She shouted happily.

"wh-at?" I blushed red and looked at her thinking what does she mean by that.

But she don't intent to answer my confusion because she is too happy, all I know is she already few step ahead of me and calling me to hurry up.

Saturday came in a blink of eyes.

Same as always Jurina will pick me up and we will go to this so call "date" that she thinks it is. Disney uh~ It been a while.

"Rena-chan."

"um?"

"When is the last time you came?"

"um, around 5 years ago. I think"

"That is quite sometime aready!" she show her shock expression.

She is so cute, I giggled.

"Mou. Why are you laughing at me. Is okay. Today we will enjoy ourselves to the max!" She said with smile blooming on her face. She held my hand and walks toward to the ticket counter and buy ticket.

"Two adult ticket please." She paid and we went it.

"Waaaaa! Sugoi! There is so many people here! Ehh! Rena-chan! I want to ride that! And that! That too! Omg, I want to ride everything. Is so cool!" She is like a little kid very excited in everything she see. I swear if she is a puppy her tail will be swinging non-stop side to side. I can't help it but giggle at her reaction.

"Hai, hai. Jurina calm down. We will ride everything." I'm very happy to see Jurina's childish side, she has always been mature and cool. It makes me think that I get to know Jurina a little more.

"Jurina. you never came to Disney land before?"

"Nope~ My parents always been busy. So nobody bring me to play." She sounded a little sad but she still have smile on her face.

"Un. Then Let's enjoy ourselves to the fullest today then! We are going to ride all of the rides in Disney land!" I said in a loud voice hoping it can cheer up Jurina.

"YEH! LET'S GO!"

"Rena-chan, are you okay? You don't look very fine." She say it with a worry voice.

"Jurina, we have been sitting 5 rounds of this Big Thunder Mountain ride. I'm getting dizzy now." My brain is having an earthquake of it's own in my head.

"But Is fun and exciting! Let's ride one last time." I think Jurina is now having a sweet rush.

"No. I don't want too. I think I'm going to faint if I got to another ride of that. Let's go another one, not a fast one." I said.

"Mou, fine~ You choose Rena-chan." She pouted.

"Let's go that one!" Jurina turn around and look at the direction that I pointed.

"EHHHH!"

"Are you scared, Jurina? " I smirked.

"No-oo. I'm just surpri-sed" She stuttered

"Are you sure? You can always tell me that you are afraid, ya'know." I smirked.

"Wh-oo is afraid. I'm not afraid of Haunted House."

"Oh. I see. Then let's go." I catching onto her arm and drag her into Hunted House.

"Rena-chan, are you okay? You don't look very fine." She say it with a worry voice.

"Jurina, we have been sitting 5 rounds of this Big Thunder Mountain ride. I'm getting dizzy now." My brain is having an earthquake of it's own in my head.

"But Is fun and exciting! Let's ride one last time." I think Jurina is now having a sweet rush.

"No. I don't want too. I think I'm going to faint if I got to another ride of that. Let's go another one, not a fast one." I said.

"Mou, fine~ you choose where we should go then." She pouted.

"Let's go that one!" Jurina turn around and look at the direction that I pointed.

"EHHHH!"

"Are you scared, Jurina? " I smirked.

"No-oo. I'm just surpri-sed" She stuttered

"Are you sure? You can always tell me that you are afraid, ya'know." I smirked.

"Wh-oo is afraid. I'm not afraid of Hunted House."

"Oh. I see. Then let's go." I latching onto her arm and drag her into Hunted House.

"yipp-p! Wh-a-a-t's that!" Jurina held my hand so tightly that I felt as if my arm was going to break off soon.

The way she got scared is so adorable. She is afraid of ghost ah. That's new, the mature and cool Jurina is afraid of hunted house uh.

"Is all rite Jurina is fake." I try to calm her.

Suddenly a fake ghost appeared in front of us. Jurina started screaming in fear. I didn't know she was that afraid of it. I can't help it but felt really guilty, I shouldn't have brought her to hunted house.

"Calm down Jurina." I rubbed on her back, hoping her to calm down. I see tears forming at the corner of her eyes, she is going to cry. I hugged her tightly, hoping that she could felt that I'm just right beside her. "Gomen ne Jurina" I whisper to her.

Finally, we are out of the hunted house. Jurina didn't let of her hand, she clingy onto me tightly. I found it cute at the same time I felt very guilty. We walked to benches and sat, I could see she is still trembling. I held her hand, and pull her close to me and hug her.

"Is alrite now. I'm sorry Jurina. I didn't know you would be so afraid of Haunted house. Gomen ne."

Her eyes start forming tears and she started to shed tears. I used my hand and wiped her tears away. "Gomen ne, Jurina. Please forgive me."

"Be-cause of you that I cry." Her eyes are red.

"And I felt really guilty, sorry!"

"Mou. You know my weakness now. I don't care! You have to treat me an ice cream!" She pouted.

"okay. I'll treat you." I could see her smiled and it brings me to smiled too.

(At ice cream stall)

"Rena-chan! I want chocolate flavor!" She said.

"Hai. Hai. Chocolate it is. Have a sit first, I'll go buy."

I came back with chocolate and melon flavor ice cream.

"Here, your ice cream."

"Yaata! Ice cream." She said happily with a smiled on her face.

We just sit quietly and enjoy the scenery of the place.

"Rena-chan, see that! Disney castle!" I turn my head and look, I was amazed by the castle.

"Rena-chan, your ice cream tasted like melon." I turn my attention back to Jurina, I notice she stole a bite of my ice cream. I turn and looked at her, she grin at me playfully.

"Mou. You ate my ice cream." I pouted and eat my ice cream.

"Awww~ Rena-chan you are so cute. Did you realize?" she pointed at my ice cream.

"Realize what? You put poison in my ice cream?" I smiled.

"Maybe~ Love poison." She grins at me.

"Uh? Love poison?"

"Yap! We Just had an indirect kiss!" she smiled.

We had what? My mind stopped awhile and process what she just said. Oh my god. We did. My face flashed my embarrassment, heat went up to my face. She giggled at my reaction.

"Rena-chan, you are soooo adorable!"

"Mou! Stop teasing me!"

"Alrite, alrite" She uses her hand patted on my head with her cat smiled.

Her smile made my heart skipped a beat again.

"Ne~ Rena-chan~ Let's go ride Ferris wheel together."

"un. Let's go." I smiled.

"waaa~ We are so high up in the sky! Is so beautiful. Look Rena-chan." She was amazed.

I take a glimpse of the scenery out of the window. It was breath taking. Looking at the sunset, I didn't notice but time passes so fast. It's already evening.

"Rena-chan." She called my name.

"… Un?" My eyes are still fixing on the scenery out of the window.

"Rena-chan." She sounds very serious called my name. I turned my attention to her.

"yes Jurina?" I looked into her eyes, trying to tell her that my attention is on her now.

"em-m.." She sounded nerves. "R-ena-chan, remember you once asked me have I been in love."

"e-m. y-eah." I flinched abit because I didn't really want to hear her love story at all. It bothers me.

"y-eah. About that I want to tell you who I been having crush on." She lower her head, I swear I could see her face is a little red. Is she nervous?

"….. I'm listening"

"I have a crush on you Rena-chan, I like you." She turn her head to me and confess. " I like you since we met." She turn and face the floor.

I'm shocked.

She liked me too, so my love is not one side. But. No. I can't.

I hold her hand and look into her eyes, I could see her teary eyes. She is afraid that I'll reject her. But I can't lie to her, I cannot play with her feelings.

"I like you too Jurina, but…. We can't be together." My hearts hurts too when I told her we can't be together.

"You like me but why can't we be together?" She asked.

"Jurina, not now. I need time, I need to confirm my feeling for you. I have doubt on my feelings I have for you."

I don't know. Jun has always been in my mind, as if part of me have already belong to Jun. I can't let him go. If I still have feeling for Jun, I didn't want to lie to Jurina. It will be unfair to her. I didn't want to start a relationship when I doubt with my own feelings.

"…. I understand. I'll wait." I could see a tear roll down from her cheek.

After our conversation, the ride ended. I held her hand and we walked home. It was a silent trip walked.

Bzzzz….

The silent was broke by my phone tone.

A message was sent to me.

It was Yuki.


	10. Chapter 9 - The truth

chapter 9 - The truth.

I quickly pulled out my phone from my pocket with one hand while another one still holding on Jurina's hand. I didn't want to let go of her hand.

I couldn't believe it was Yuki. It been awhile since I last saw her. Last year, she transferred to New York and continued her studies there. I heard it was because her girlfriend asked her to move to New York with her.

Well, I think it's true since Yuki loves her cyborg girlfriend so much. Yuki's girlfriend is Watanabe Mayu, the only child of Watanabe. The Watanabe family was very well known in Japan since they run the biggest technology company in Japan and around the world.

I think everyone that lives in Japan knows who the Watanabe Family are. After Jun left, Yuki was the one that was by my side, my only friend I guess.

I wonder why Yuki messaged me. I swiped the screen of my phone with my finger and checked her message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Title: Long time no see.

To:Renammatsuixxxx

Hello~ Rena ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

You must me wondering why I sent you a message~

It is because I am BACK to japan! ＼（＾▽＾）／

I miss you~ (づ￣ ³￣)づ

When are you free to meet up?

We have a lot to catch up on ne~

Kashiwagi Yuki

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I chuckled softy at the message she sent. I miss her a lot.

Jurina tightly squeezed my hand. I realized I had forgotten about Jurina when I checked my phone. I took a glance at her expression as I slip my phone back into my pocket. Then I noticed Jurina had confused and worried expression.

"Who mailed you?" she asked hoping that I would answer her.

"Oh. A friend of mine from middle school."

She looked at me hoping I can tell her more. I proceeded to tell her about Yuki.

"Well, she is very close to me during middle school. And she is very pretty too, with her long silky hair." I'm telling the truth, I think Yuki is very pretty with her aura of elegance.

"…"

Jurina lower her head and looked at the road. "Do you like her then?" She asked with a soft voice.

"I do like her. As a friend. She is a very good friend. She is like a sister to me."

I guess Jurina is still bothered by the fact that I rejected her. I kind of like that she became so jealous and worried. Because that shows how much she loves me and she is not joking about her confession.

"…"

She rise her head up and looked me in the eyes.

"As a friend?"

"Yes Jurina, I just like her as a friend."

Her face shows a soft smile after hearing what I said.

Our walk ended as we reach front gate of my house. It is time for me to go back into my house. I let go of her hand the warmth of her hand fading away. Jurina quickly hugs me not wanting to let go. I gasp in shock.

"J-Jurina?"

"Please just one minute."

Her scent smell fresh and at the same time sweet. Her warm hug made me feel safe. I hope she didn't hear my heart beat like a drum. Jurina you are making me crazy, what am I going to do with you? She let go of the hug.

"T-thanks, and I'm sorry for hugging you."

"It's is okay."

Jurina bows her head a little and say goodbye. I went back in to my house. I go to my room quickly crossing the door and throw myself on my bed. What a day.

I placed my hand on my chest and felt my heart pounding heavily as if it going to burst. I drew out my phone from my pocket and plugged in the earphones thinking of letting myself relax for moment. As soon as I am about to turn on the music, I noticed my phone is still on message page. I forgot to reply Yuki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Title: Hey~

To: Kashiwagiyukixxxx

Hey~ I'm surprise you still remember me after a year (laugh)

Glad that you are back. "ヽ(´▽｀)ノ"

There are so much things to tell you.

What about tomorrow? Are you free?

I miss you too~ (〃▽〃)

Rena

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After, a few seconds my phone vibrated. She replied. I giggle when I read the title of the message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Title: Of course!

To: Renammatsuixxxx

Hey! Of course I remember you! You are my close friend. ~(_~)

I just came back 2 days ago.

Tomorrow sounds fine to me.

Let meet up at the famous chocolate café at 12.

It been long time since I carving for it ~

Can't wait to see you tomorrow. o(≧∇≦o)

Yuki

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I too can't wait till tomorrow comes. There is so much we need to catch up on and talk about. I'm looking forward to it. I turn on some music from my phone listen and drifted to sleep.

Bright sunlight shined through the gap between the curtains of my window and crashed down on my face. It woke me up from my beauty sleep. I stretch out my hand and search for my phone. I swipe my phone screen and check the time. It's already 11 am. I gulp and realize I'm going to be late for the meet up with Yuki.

I rush into bathroom, took a quick shower. I pull out a white one-piece dress and put on. It already 11.30am, I hope I'm not going to be late.

"Rena-chan. Where are you rushing to?" My mama asked.

"Mama, I'm going to meet up with Yuki." I answered.

"Yuki? She is back from New York? Help me to say hi to her okay? Be careful on the way."

"Yes, mama. I'm leaving now."

(Chocolate café)

I see a girl standing in front of the café waiting for someone. I walk towards the girl's direction. It is Yuki.

"Rena!" She called out with a smile on her face.

"Yuki, long time no see!"

I'm so happy to see her after so long.

"And you are Late!"

She became grumpy and folds her arm together.

"I'm so sorry. Yuki! I overslept."

I clapped my hand together and bowed my head a little asking for forgiveness.

"Hai~ I was just joking."

She giggled and placed her arm around my neck.

"Let go in~"

"Mou~ Yuki, you never change. I thought you were really mad at me for being late." I pouted.

"I am and I'm going to make you treat me today!" She smirked

"Fine. I'll treated you." I smiled at her.

"Yes! Free lunch!" She smiled back,.

Now we are in the café sitting down and looking at the menu wondering what we should order. "So what are you ordering?" I asked. "I think I'm going to get this chocolate pancake." Yuki replied. "Oh. Okay so we are ready for order now." I called for the waiter and ask for order. "Miss what you like to have?" The waiter asked.

"I would like to have this chocolate pancake and a cup of your famous hot chocolate." Yuki ordered. "I would like to have Mad About Coco and a cup of warm water." I ordered and hand him the menus.

"Mad About Coco? Isn't that Jun's favorite? I still remember we came here together a lot when we are younger." She chuckled as she remember our good times together.

"Good times uh~" Soft smile appear on my face. "So how's New york?" I ask trying to change topic as I remember Jun. I don't want to face the fact that he is not back after so long.

"New York is Fun! You should come! You will defiantly enjoy it. " She smiled happily.

"Of course you enjoy being there. Mayu is there with you. I bet every night you guys are lovely dovey." I teased her as I giggled.

"Mou~ Rena. Stop teasing me." Yuki pouted.

"Miss. The food is here." The waiter said and put our meal on table.

"Let's eat first. I'm so hungry since I waited for you." I pouted after I heard what she said. She giggled after she saw my reaction saying that she was just joking. After finished our meal, she broke the silent.

"So how's life?" Yuki asked.

"Em. Nothing special I guess. Oh my mother says hi to you." I smiled.

"Haha. Is your family doing well?"

"They are doing well." I told her.

"I bet you are doing even better." Yuki smirked.

"Huh?" I'm confused. What is she trying to say? "Rena. I heard Jun is back." Yuki tells me.

"Huh? Jun is back?"

I am puzzled once more. What does she mean by that? "Jun is back in Japan. Mayu told me that you guys have already met." Yuki explained. Now I'm even more confused. Jun is back in Japan and we have already met? Did we? I don't recall meeting Jun. And I think I would recall meeting Jun. "I didn't meet Jun." I informed her in low voice.

"Huh? But everyday Mayu got mail from Jun saying that he had fun with you. From Jun's mail, it didn't seem that he is lying about it."

"Really Yuki. I didn't see him." I frowned.

"I'm sure Jun is back. I think he transfer to Akb academy high school."

"Th-that's my school." My voice trembled at the fact that Jun is somewhere near me.

"…I'm sure you will find Jun." She said and the atmosphere went silent.

Deep down inside, I'm feeling mixed up and emotional knowing that Jun is back. But I don't know how to react to the fact that he didn't come and find me. Bzzz… Bzzz… My phone vibrated. I took out my phone from my bag and check the message. It was from Jurina. I swipe the screen and open the message she sent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Title: Miss you~

To: Renammatsuixxxx

Rena-chan~

I hope my confession didn't bother you. ~(_~)

And you don't have to worry about me.

I'm tough! ＼＼\\ ٩(`(エ)´ )و /／／

So, when is our next date. (laugh)

I can't wait till Monday, I miss you. (●´∀｀●)

Jurina

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A soft smile appear on my face once again. It seemed that Jurina has cheered up. "Who is that that made my Rena smile again. I should really thank her or him." Yuki said. "It's a her and she is my friend." I replied. " eh~ a friend? That rare to see Rena have friend other then Jun and I." Yuki said.

"…" I went silent when I heard Jun's name.

"So what's her name?" Yuki asks trying to change the topic knowing that I'm sad after hearing Jun's name.

"Matsui Jurina."

"EHhhhh-h MATSUI JURINA?!"

Yuki had a shocked reaction on her face.

"E-er yea. What's wrong?" I'm feel so lost now.

"Rena! Do you know Jun full name?" she asks.

"ER. Is that Important?"

"YES! IT IS IMPORTANT!" She answered with a loud voice.

"Er… I am very ashamed to say this, but I don't know his full name..."

I can't believe I said it. Not to mention I can't believe I barely realized the I don't know Jun's full name.

"RENA!"

Yuki still can't believe that I don't know his full name.

"I'm sorry" I began to feel guilty. Yuki sighed.

"Jun was a nickname our classmates made up because of her coolness. Jun's full name is Matsui Jurina. And YES! For the love of god Rena, Jun is a GIRL! Rena. I seriously can't believe you didn't realize it. Jun has been by your side the whole time since she's been back in Japan!" Yuki exclaimed

Everything makes sense now. No wonder I felt like I was with Jun around Jurina sometimes.

They were the same person. But why Jurina? Why didn't you tell me?

Why would you lie to me?


	11. Chapter 10 - Letting go

Chapter 11 - Letting Go

Jurina Pov

Time will heal the pain. Is that true? If is it, why the past 7 years have never once I felt relieve? The pain in me never once fade?

Now It hide my pain. The truth is I am a liar, even I say Im not.

**I just wish one phone call, one message from you. I know this is impossible**Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign.m ready to let go, right?

**I pull out my phone and ready to switch it off, but there was an unread message. I swipe my phone screen and check the message. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Title: Are you sure? **

**To: Knightjurinaxxxx **

**Are you really sure you want this? **

**Do you really want to forget about her? **

**Mayu **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**No. I never wanted any of this happen. Not once. Is not fair for me. But what can I do? She needed space and time to accept it. At the same time I**Rena, You will be the only one that I will ever love.m better then evert I notice?

Staring blankly ahead and making my way back to my class. I glimpse over Jurina seat and it is empty. I guess she have gone home. I took my bag and walk home.

If I have never met you, What will I be like now?

Thoughts be going a lot in my head as I walk home. Shortly, I reach my house but I notice someone in front of it. Standing and looking up to my room window. Itt want to see her anymore. Why is she here? Now I just want to go into my house. She turn around and saw me standing few step away from her.

...Ne

**I walk pass her and gave her a cold shoulder. Hearing her calling my name makes me sad. I ignore her. Before I go into my house I heard she say. **

**m not here to ask for forgiveness but just want to tell you I I swear I could her sadness in her voice and it fading as she say good bye. **

**I just close the door and lean on it. **

**The next day I went to school as always but the different thing is not with Jurina. I walk into the classroom and sat at my place, took out a book and read. Thatm still not use to being quiet and alone, Jurina will always come up to me and talk. And now? It met Jurina. My peaceful life. **

**School bell rang and everyone sat back itt enter class. Maybe she is skipping class. Why do I still cares about her? She is the one that break my heart twice. Rena, get over it. **

**One of the girl asked. **

**Few girls said with a shocked face. **

**t she told us about it?**U serious teacher? How could she leave us without saying goodbye?Her flight is leaving now.t understand. Maybe I never had once understand her. Now she is leaving. I Sorry and Thank you for loving me.

Jurina

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That...bzzzz I swipe open the message and see. It yuki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Title: Did something happen?

To: Renamatsuixxxx

What happen between you and Jurina?

Mayu told me Jurina going back to New york?

Did you guys fight?

Are you okay?

Yuki

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Title: Nothing

To: Kashiwagiyukixxxx

We fought.

I just got the news too.

Im fine. Am I really fine? Why does my heart hurt so much?

I dont something happy? Why only I felt sadness?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Title: You sure?

To: Renamatsuixxxx

Rena. You dont we?

Call me if you want to met up k?

It reply her. I dons give each other sometimes.

2 months later.

It been keeping in touch with yuki even though I know yuki is still around at Japan. I saw her google plus news, she has been busy with work a lot. I kinda miss her, Maybe I should give her a call after so long.

**A familiar voice was heard through the phone call. **

**s been quite some time.**Ya. Itm fine. How about you?You know the same. Work has been increasing lately. I miss you.I miss you too. Let

**s sound great! What about tomorrow? Oh, Mayu is here in Japan too. Can she join? You remember her rite?**Of course I remember your girlfriend. Who couldn** I tease her. **

**t remember that~ Teehee. Anyway, Tomorrow lunch at chocolate cafe okay?**Okay~ see you then. bye~ByeCome J, This are the document that you you, Churi. you know I don** Her name is Takayanagi Akane, She is my secretary, but I prefer to call her Churi though. **

**She smiles. **

**I sigh as defeated. **

**t forget to sign the checks later.**Yes, you are doing it very good. Okay, I

**s been awhile since we had dinner together.**You are right. I** she smile again. **

**s go to the ramen shop**Okay. For now, I still have work to do. I

**After I left Japan. My life only has been work and more work. Churi is a Japanese girl that i met here during the high school days. She moved here because her mother**Hey, Working time is . It time already?Yes, Churi. Is already past 6. Now. Keep your things and get ready. You promise me to have dinner with me remember?Yes. President . Alright. Is just so fun to tease you when your working mood is up. I** I whine like a kid. **

**She said. m done. Let **

**I said. **

**s only takes a few minutes.**Ouch! you hit your boss. How could you?... I** She was about to kneel down, I start panicking and stop her from kneeling down. **

**m hungry now. Is go now.**Haha. Jurina. you never you have reservation?Yes we did. Under the name of MatsuiPlease follow you enjoy your night.s singing when they are drunk and such. Here is different, outside of the restaurant is shimmering with golden lights, It gives out the aura of elegance and beauty. At both the side of the entrance was piled up with stones as fences to trap the soil that were supporting the lives of those bamboo that stood high up as a part of decoration. Unlike any restaurant, there were no waiter or waitress can be seen at the entrance door. A sense of harmony and mysterious while no one was here to disturb us during our meal time, only with music accompany. We ordered our food and enjoyed.

s been awhile since I came here, nothing has change. Even the food here, is delicious as . It was 2 months ago I guess?Ya. The last time we came was we celebrated your can** Churi says. **

**I swear my voice cracked as I remember her. **

**Rena Pov **

**Next day at chocolate cafe. Never thought I would see them together hand in hand and doing lovely dovely action in the public, It so bright. **

**Yuki hit me softly. **

**I pretend to search of it. **

**Yuki let go our mayu**Hey, , long time so see uh. Since you moved to New york? I think.I guess so, You become ! Don** Yuki hit mayu softly and pouted. **

**Mayu said as she use her hand and caress yuki**Please. Not here. If you guys continue doing that. I** I said. **

**She smirk. God. They need some help. This is too much! **

**she smirks. **

I went silent as I remember Jurina.

t mean . I didn** Mayu asked. I just nod, as I agree to answer her. **


End file.
